Before There Was Rain
by HappyxBirthday
Summary: Ino lives in Konaha, with all of her classmates, she trains with her team everyday. But will she be able to face the crushing future before her? Rated T for launguage...Possible M in the future..InoxShika.


**_Before There Was Rain..._**

**_Introduction._** _Chapter 1._

* * *

"CHOUJI!!!" Yelled Shikamaru, clutching his fist as he stood over his bag he packed every day for training. His breathing speed incresed. "You...Ate MY chips, didn't you?!" He yelled, sharply turning around, darting his eyes around the forest looking for the food-theif. "CHOUJI!" He yelled again, this time with sparks of anger in his voice. He didn't usually yell, for he was too lazy. Shikamaru began to mutter to himself, "That is the second time this week he's stolen my food," He began to speak up." yours too. We need to ween him of food."

Ino was leaning against a tree, drawing little pictures into the dirt with a stick. "Can't we leave...?" She asked dully. "We've been here all day...I'm worn out..." She stretched , and laid down into a fluffy bed of grass. The soft breeze that blew through the air felt good on her skin. She had been training all day, with the two on her team, Shikamaru and Chouji. She wasn't too close to Chouji, but she thought of him as one of her good friends, even though they argued about silly things like when he would steal her food and tell her someone else took it, but she always forgave him. As for Shikamaru, they didn't talk too much, they often fought, about silly things. They call each other names, and often disagreed, but he was one of her best friends. She got along with him most of the time. She held a strong bond with both of them, being friends with both of them her whole life, since all of their father's used to be teammate's. So they are the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Ino laid, resting her aching muscles, still listening to Shikamaru babble to himself. "Did you yell for me?" Chouji yelled, as he approched Shikamaru, with his mouth full. "Yes, I did...Where is my lunch, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked him calmly.

"Uhh...Iono...Why are you askin' me?" Chouji asked, still chewing. "Well...Maybe because you ALWAYS take our food." Shikamaru said angerly. "Why can't you just bring your own??" He asked. Chouji paused. "Well, I do bring my own, Shika, but it's usually not enough. My dad won't let me bring that much. " Chouji confessed. Ino smiled. "Maybe because your dad has an eating problem like you do, Chouji. I see where you get it from now. " Ino said with a laugh. Chouji raised his fist. "I don't have an eating problem!!" He yelled. " I just...Like to eat! Gimme a break!" Shikamaru chuckled. "Lame excuse." He said dryly. Chouji pulled the falling strap on his bag firmly on his shoulder. "Where's Asuma? " He asked. "I'm getting bored. We've been out here all day. It's almost dinner time." "He headed out to the village, and made us wait here for you, while you were eating my lunch. " Shikamaru said. He turned around, and reach his hand out towards Ino. "Coming?" He asked. Ino opened her eyes, and reach her hand up and met his, and he pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks." She said. "Yeah." He said back. Ino bent down and grabbed their things, and they headed back to the village.

---Back in Konoha..---

They all gathered in the buzzing street. The smell of food and flowers filled the air. They were always comfortable in their village. The three stood together, about to split up and go back home, until Shikamaru said, "Hey, you guys wanna get some Ramen?" He asked them, giving a small smile. "Ramen??" Chouji questioned, "Only if you're treating!" He said.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Yeah...Okay...You coming Ino? " "Eh...No thanks, I'm too tired. I need to get some sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said, begininng to walk off, waving back to them from behind her. They both waved back, and Chouji replied, "Bye Ino!"

---

Ino streched as she lugged the heavy bag on her shoulder, on the long walk home. It was getting darker now, the sun was setting. Ino sighed from the lack of sleep she had the night before. Her neighbor, Kakashi Hatake, was listening to the booming music all night long, as he often does. Kakashi was a wild one ,indeed. Ino often caught him reading his book Come Come Paradise in his boxers through his window in the mornings before she had to go out training, since through the window in her bedroom, you could see through Kakashi's living room window. She tried not to look, but sometimes, she couldn't help it.

She finally arrived at her home. She opened her front door, only to see her father with Chouji's dad, Choza, sitting on the floor, laughing, eating Oden. "Ino! My child!" Her father said, setting his bowl down, and scurring to her and giving her a hug. "Hi, dad. " She said dully."Hi, Ino." Chouji's dad said, stuffing his mouth full. "H-hello Mr. Akimichi." Ino replied. "Did you have a good day, daughter?" Her father asked her, resting his hands on her shoulders, grinning at her. She forced a smile. "Yeah, I guess. I'm really worn out though, so I'm gonna hit the sack, okay?" She said, pulling away from him and walking towards her room. Her father stared at her as she walked. "You- you don't want to have dinner with Choza and I?" He asked, with a sad expression on his face. She looked back at him. "Maybe some other time, Dad. Goognight. " She said, walking into her room and sliding the door closed. "Night..." He said back.

---

Ino sat her bag down, and streched her sore muscles, and yawned. She knelt down on her knees, and flipped open the flap on her bag. "Ouch!" She shouted, and clutched her leg, just above her knee.She had a rather large scrape on her thigh, when she was thrown on the ground by Chouji during training. It was bandaged up now, but it still ached. The door flew open. "INO!! WHATS WRONG!? ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!" He yelled, with his fist up, and a vase in the other hand. Ino sighed..."No, Dad...We aren't under attack.." She said dully, giving an annoyed stare. Her father stood dumbfounded. "No...Enemy..?" He asked, and a frown flashed on his face. Ino smirked. "No Dad...No enemy..." She got up, and walked in front of him. She smiled, and patted his stomach. "Go back. I'm okay. I promise. . " He gave a worried look, but then smiled. "Well...If you say so..." He said, ruffling her hair, grinning. Ino laughed, and gave him a small push. "Get out! . " She yelled playfully. He smiled, and walked a bit down the hallway. "Night, sweetie. I better not find any boys in your room again. TT. " He said, with a rather angered tone. Ino sighed. "It wasn't what you think!"

* * *

F-l-a-s-h-B-a-c-k

* * *

Ino was in bed asleep, when the three boys pounded on her window. "Ino! Open up!" Shikamaru yelled, shining a flashlight onto her. Ino shot up in her bed, and floped over off the side. "EEK!" She shrieked. hitting the cod floor. "SSSSHH!! No, be quiet!" Shino yelled, with fear in his voice. "Maybe we shouldn't do this guys.." He said, waving his hand in the air. "Shut up, you whimp! This was your idea in the first place!" Naruto said, giving him a shove. "Ino!" Shikamaru whispered loudly, lightly knocking on the window. "WHAT? MY idea?! You must be out of your mind! This was YOUR idea, you perv! This is what happens when your with Jiryia too much!" Shino said, shoving back. "YOU BUG FREAK, DON'T PUSH ME!" Naruto yelled, shoving back harder. "HEY,HEY! Stop, we're gonna get caught!" Shikamaru said, pushing each of them a fair distance apart.

They exchanged glares, and continued on. Naruto chuckled. "Mission Panty Raid is go!" He said.

Ino reached under her bed, and grabbed two kunai's and held them each in one hand, as she was holding a sheet over herself. Ino crawled under her window, and opened the lock on the bottom. She stood up, and threw them outside. "Get out of here!" She yelled, ducking back down. "ACK! LOOK OUT!" Shikamaru shouted, diving out of the path of the darting knives. "SHIT!" Naruto yelled, as he fell to the ground, pulling Shino down with him. The Kunai's dug into a tree. Shikamaru stood up. "Look! The windows open! Let's go!" He yelled, leaping through the window, Shino and Naruto following.

They three got back to their feet, and stared around the empty room. "Where is she...?" Shino murmered, taking a step forward. Shikamaru walked to the side of the bed and patted the sheets, making handprints. "Good..I think she's gone..Let's do it!" Sasuke said with a laugh. "Now, where is the- ACK!" He was cut off, when a hand clutched his ankle, and pulled back, causing him to fall, making a loud thump. Naruto held out his flashlight. "Shikamaru?!"

Ino pulled him under the bed, and shined a light in his eyes. "Who are you and what are you...Wait..." Her eyes widened..."S...Shika?!" She said, her voice getting higher. Shikamaru laughed nervously. "H-hey Ino!" He said. Ino's eyes twitched, and she slammed the flashlight in his face, and rolled out from under the bed. "OWWWW!!!" Shikamaru yelled, and he clutched his forehead.

Ino stood up, with her flashlight up, pointing it around. The only lights visible were Shino's flashlight, Naruto's, Ino's, Shikamaru's (which was now on the floor beside the bed), and the glow from the moon coming from the windows. She shined it in Naruto's face, causing him to wince. "Hey, quit it!" He yelled, annoyingly. "What are you pigs doing in my room? AT THIS HOUR?!" She asked provokingly. "What? " Naruto asked innocently..He lifted his wrist, pretending to look at his watch. "Oh my! Look at the time! It's time we need to leave then!" He said, marching to the window. Ino grabbed the back of his shirt before he passed her. "Oh no you don't." She said,pushing him foreward."Okay..I want you two to tell me what's--" She let out a loud shriek, as she was tackled by Shikmaru. "Hurry guys, do it!" He yelled, struggling to keep Ino pinned down. Shino smiled. "Aye Aye Sir!" He said, doing a sucky salute, and rushing over to Ino's drawer, Naruto following. "HEY! What are you doing?!" Ino yelled, kicking and flopping around, trying to get loose. Shino pulled the drawer open aggresively. "Okay, here we go!" He yelled, grabbing a handful and throwing them into the air. "WHOO!!" Naruto yelled, holding a pair up. "OH MY GOD!!" Ino yelled, as she kicked Shikamaru off of her, and quickly shuffled to her feet. Naruto burst out into laughter. "Look Shino! This one's got a little Ladybug on it! Maybe you'd like to keep these for yourself!" He teased, and stretched them over Shino's head, knocking his glasses off. "AHH!! I CAN'T SEE!" Shino yelled, waving his arms around. "PUT THOSE BACK!!" Ino yelled, picking up some as she went along. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. "DO IT NARUTO!"

Naruto ran back to the drawer, and grabbed the remaining pile, and threw them into the air.

The door flew open. Heads turned, and everyone quivered in fear...In fear of him..Ino's Dad... Shikamaru released Ino, and backed up, with his hands up, as if he were under arrest. "Wha...What's going on..?" Shino said, still not being able to see. Her father wore the look of utter horror on his face, as he stood in the doorway, dressed in his night robe. His body shook with anger.

Naruto tugged on Shino's jacket, not removing his gaze from her dad. "Dude..Get up.." He whispered, as he pulled the undies off his head. Shino picked his glasses off the floor, and wiped them off with his sleeve."Why is everyone so...Shit." He said, his eyes widening behind his dark glasses.

He stared at all of the panties on the floor, and Ino half naked in her pajamas. His expression changed, to a gaping anger. Shikamaru backed up more. "Oh God..He's gonna blow!" He said, darting for the door, but it was too late. "GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! " He yelled, lunging forward. "DAD NO!" Ino shrieked, and covered her eyes.

No boy left that night without injuries...Let's hope they won't try a stunt like that again..

* * *

Ino shook her head, and closed her door back. She flipped off her light switch, and walked to her closet. She slid open the door, and pulled out her pajamas, and slipped into them, and threw her dirty clothes in the floor. She walked to her bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

A/N: Well, I hope it was an okay introduction. I don't like to give to much away in the first chapter, so I hope all of you enjoyed it. nn Chapter two coming soon.


End file.
